Arians
First attempt at a case study page. This one on Arians I have read the charts of. If you'd like to learn more about the basics of astrology try this post: Beginner's guide to astrology part 1 28Mar93 Sun: 06Aries57 in III Moon: 24Taurus57 in IV Ascendant: 01Aquarius39 Mercury in piscesII Venus_r in 14Aries51 (III) Mars in 16Can47 in VI. Jupiter_r in 10Lib10 (IX) Pluto in 25Scorpio17 (X) BML in 18pisces06 (II) NN in 15Sag53 (XI) MC in 25Libra22 Blurb: "I am AN INITIATOR, but my emotions are rather ENDURING. I think in a VAGUE way, but express my energy in a PROTECTIVE way. In love, I seek PASSION, I take on the role of THE OUTLAW."http://beyondbinary.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolFreer/Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Astrology_pt._1 Primal Astrology: http://www.primalastrology.com/goldfinch.html "Goldfinches have the Sun sign of Aries, and are born during the Chinese Zodiac’s Year of the Rooster." "One thing that will never be said about an Goldfinch is that they lack self-confidence. Members of this Primal Zodiac sign are overflowing with confidence, a trait that helps them succeed far beyond anyone else’s expectations. There is a mysterious power in these people that stems from their firm self-belief. ... Goldfinches are great at making friends and love being part of social situations. They are highly active and energetic, which sometimes plays at odds with their tendency to want things organised and clean. Members of this sign expect things to go their way, and because of this, they often do. When they don’t get their way, their dark side comes out and they become selfish, arrogant, bossy, and aggressive. Goldfinches don’t worry much about other people’s feelings, so getting them back on course is difficult. Luckily, the Goldfinch likes to feel good, so they won’t stay in a funk for long. ... Love is a different story. Goldfinches don’t exactly make the best partners because they are much more interested in themselves than anyone else. This works fine with more superficial acquaintances, but a close relationship of shared equality is a huge challenge for an Goldfinch to wrap their mind around. It is simply not how they are used to thinking or behaving and it can take many failed relationships and a lot of growing up before your average Goldfinch learns to consider someone else their equal." Signs: Sun in Aries (1st decan): http://astrologyclub.org/aries-decans/ "Mars is both the ruler and Subruler, accentuating the personality with extra force and impact. Being a dominant person sometimes being too aggressive. Mars, in double influence, shapes almost all ARIES-Aries Decan into highly energized pistols of raw drive. I’ll bet they don’t sleep much. All that MARS-Mars and the behavior of an ARIES-Aries is usually a mixture of lively and highly measured responses. Capable of swinging quickly from spontaneity to thoughtfulness, ARIES-Aries belong in positions of authority, with projects that are actually more like missions in their own terminology. ARIES-Aries is best suited for intimate relationships with energetic individuals who are willing to leave them the freedom to act and to be themselves, without attempting to place restrictions on them. The person best suited for ARIES-Aries is down to earth and has a good sense of humor, the ability to put things in perspective and lead a life of his or her own. ARIES-Aries are impetuous, energetic and tend to throw themselves into activities with all their heart. They have so much self-confidence, they’re clear on what is important and they pursue their priorities. There is something about an ARIES-Aries openly aggressive personality that makes them endearing. A person of conviction, they will never take an action that they think is wrong. ARIES-Aries are clear, incisive thinkers and can carry a plan to conclusion." (See Aries_Decans#Aries for more) Moon in Taurus (3rd decan ~ Capricorn) "The meditative qualities of Saturn combine with harmonious Venus to give Taurus-Capricorn determination and strength of character."http://astrologyclub.org/taurus-decans/ Aspects: Grand trine of NN/PoF in 15Sag53 (XI), Chiron in 17Leo33 (VII) and Eris (17'29) conj Venus in 14Aries51. Vesta in 11Aqu07 (I) completes a kite using Venus (not Eris). Moon opposite pluto, both square saturn conjunct pallas conjunct the 2nd house cusp at 26Aqu10 Mars square venus conjunct Eris (tight) which are square neptune conjunct Uranus at 21Cap (tight), opposition is there but squares are tighter. Houses: http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/the-natal-sun.html Natal Sun in the 3rd house With your natal Sun in the 3rd house, if there isn’t enough change in your life regularly, you get bored fast. You can adapt to new situations easily, and with your incredibly active mind, you need that change often so your mind doesn’t become restless and idle. You love to learn new things, whether you liked school or not, and you can take in new information easily. You want to do whatever you do well, and part of your love of learning comes from wanting to be as good as possible at whatever you do. You learn a lot through life experience. You’re likely a chatty person, always wanting to find out as much as you can about everyone and everything, so watch for being a gossip. http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-moon-in-the-4th-house/ Natal Moon in the 4th house "When the Moon is located in the 4th house of a natal chart, its position is considered a very fortunate one. The 4th house is traditionally ruled by Cancer, and its ruling planet Moon, so the Earth’s satellite is actually residing at its own home. People whose Moon resides there are of the lucky ones to feel the mother love at its top. This natal placement gives a sensitive, nourishing and emotional mother that gives a lot of care and tenderness to the native. She has a strong Cancer/Moon emphasis in her chart, great abilities of cooking, raising her children and housekeeping. This type of a mother will usually breastfeed her child longer than the others, and will continue cooking for the native even when he becomes an adult. There is a strong emotional bond between them, which continues as long as they are both alive. The native’s childhood was very secure, and he felt protected and safe in his mother’s hug. During his very early years, the individual with such a Moon position was constantly keeping in his mother’s hug; and such a close physical contact could continue even later. The native receives a lot of caress, tenderness and love; he thus develops a sentimental world of big capacity, which follows him during the rest of his life. Both the native and his mother have a strong urge of living near the sea, a lake, a river or some other source of water. If the Moon is positioned in a water sign, this urge is even stronger and the native will not find content unless he fulfils this dream. Water brings much comfort to his private life, acts as a source of inspiration and provides a lot of energy which will be used for the family affairs and everyday home routines. This Moon’s placement makes family and home a big priority in the chart holder’s life. Having a family brings to him emotional stability, and there is no way that such a native does not create one. Even if malefics in the 7th house obstruct him getting married, he will create something that will be structured as a family through some other way. The native will copy his mothers’ archetypal behavior and will also develop his cooking talents, while will also be fond of housekeeping. Nevertheless, the Moon does not provide a very stable residence; he and his family will be frequently moving and changing houses. People with their Moon positioned in the 4th house are feeling very sentimental about their roots and ancestors. Their memories are a very important part of their personality, and they will frequently feel nostalgic towards their past. Such kind of natives are prone to collecting photographs and categorizing them in albums, as well as keeping a lot of objects that remind them of people and situations. ..." North Node: Karmic destiny and spiritual growth. The lessons we are learning. South node indicates what your spiritually inclined to but are trying to move away from. North node is where you are spiritually pulled. http://astrofix.net/shop/the-nodes-by-sign-and-house/ (Apologies for copying here) "North Node Sagittarius 11th House/ South Node Gemini 5th House Creating a bigger vision of how you can be involved with people who share your goals and interests. Spreading your idealism through group involvement. Broadening your horizons through humanitarian activities. Creating more expansive long term goals for yourself. Letting yourself give in to the limitless possibilities of what people can do when they band together. Releasing an overly mental approach to creativity. Letting go of a tendency to trivialize creative endeavors. Moving into open, larger than life interactions with like-minded people. Allowing yourself to make connections with people around the world. Becoming involved in global humanitarian efforts. Moving beyond your superficial party girl mentality. Realizing that fleeting pleasures hold no long lasting meaning for you. Fleeting romances do nothing to support your long term goals. Scattered creative energy prevent you from forming meaningful ties to people who share your interests and long term visions. Moving away from fickle attitudes toward love. Developing friendships that have meaning and purpose. Finding out what your beliefs are by looking at the people you associate with. Creating a group philosophy. Moving away from being a creative dabbler. No longer having ten projects started at once. Giving your full attention to setting long term goals for yourself. Stop talking about your next big project. Giving up rationalizations for why you need to have twins, triplets or some other multiple of children." Beyond Binary suggestion: Essentially the 11th house is the humanitarian, interconnected house, that asks us to serve others - very aquarius. While Sagittarius is the philosophical sign, seeking to spread perspectives through travel and expansion. By becoming part of a global movement, both the Aquarian and Sagittarian motives of this soul journey will be fulfilled. Moving away from the Gemini and Leo (5th house) tendencies of your past life are essential for natives of this placement. Gemini brings a certain level of creativity and enjoyment to life, which coupled with the 5th house of the self, love and pleasures makes for a very tempting south node, pulling the native into strong attachment to fun and excitement at the expense of bigger picture activities like humanitarian efforts. Breaking past this pull marks a turning point for the people with this north-south node axis, when their karmic destiny will begin to truly unfold. References Category:Aries Category:People Category:Natal Astrology